A wench in time
by Dusty pyro
Summary: This is the story of the mercenaries of the rival companies, RED and BLU and the things that they did that changed everything they know... forever. T for later chapters


Hey all Dusty pyro here, this is my first fanfic so any Criticism is appreciated.

I do not own Team Fortress 2 nor the characters In it, as it is all property of valve.

War, the action that allows multiple sides to express there opinions in an act of violence -Anonymous

Chapter 1: Pyro's bright idea

The chaos that takes place a couple miles outside of a quaint little townIn rural New Mexico is utter madness,there is men screaming and yelling, gunfire, rockets, and pipe bombs that come flying out of two farm buildings that sit opposite of each other. One looks like a wooden granary that looks like it has been hastily painted red while the latter has a more industrial Look and painted blue. The thing that separates the two structures is a covered bridge that Spans the gap of a sewer system. Unknown to the public the two buildings are top secret strongholds for two rival companies, reliable excavations demolitions(RED) and builders league united(BLU). This is the story of the mercenaries of the rival companies, and the things that they did that changed everything they know... forever.

CTF_2FORT : 1300 hrs June 6th 1968 Friday

Scout was having a bad day, first the enemy BLU Demoman had a sticky trap at there spawn which he had the sad duty of setting off. Secondly He had to use his last can of BONK! Atomic Punch to distract the sentry that the BLU Engineer set up in the cat walk that overlooks the BLU's courtyard so Soldier Could blow it up with his rocket launcher. lastly He was down to his baseball bat when he came across the BLU Heavy Medic Pair that happened to be crossing the bridge at the same time he was, so he tried to take them back to the spawn room via his bat, but they brought him back to the spawn instead. Currently Scout was pondering if he wanted to go out of the spawn room just to get killed by the BLU heavy again, who was currently Having the time of his life mowing down any RED cowards at the bridge that were stupid enough To get in front of his gun. "This sucks" Scout Said to himself as he sat on one of the benches that were at the entrance to go outside of the spawn room. "What is little baby Scout's problem?" Said the team's own heavy weapons guy to Scout. "Nothin' big guy just your look-alike and the good doctor just sent me back to spawn just now and I was think'n how to get 'em". "Does little scout want help?" The heavy asked with a chuckle. "Yea that would be nice big guy thanks!" Scout Said with a Enthusiastic grin on his face. "Is no problem". Heavy said in his rumbling voice as he picked up his mini gun to put some very expensive bullets In it, humming as he did.

Fifteen minutes later... The bridge (again)

"MOVE UP LADIES THAT IS AN ORDER!" The RED Soldier barked at his teammates as they charged across the bridge to the BLU base. The men (and Pyro) of RED team ran into the BLU base with guns ready for a fight but to there surprise the BLU's themselves were not fighting, because they were gone. Then a cold sharp female voice than crackled to life on a speaker system that was integrated Into the facility. "Well gentlemen I guess You have to find the BLU team for the remainder of the match". The cold voice cackled as she as she laughed at them. "Dammit Helen what did you do them?!" The RED Engineer said with a growl. "I will be pleased to inform you all that they had a little "accident" with their teleporter, so I sent them somewhere that you can find out yourselves". She said with malice as she spoke to the RED mercenaries through the megaphone of the BLU base. Then the Solder with a rare thoughtful look on his face walked in front of the RED team like a drill sergeant (putting on a hat to match) and then asked for the team to stand at attention in a line facing him, with eye rolls from the the rest of the RED's and miner grumbling from Scout. "I am not going to sugarcoat this for you ladies, some of you are probably going to die today... a lot by the sounds of it, so we must fight the good fight so we can bring our boys home so they can see the light of tomorrow morning! Is that clear enough For you numbs-nuts?" As the soldier was going about his (not so) epic speech, going into how they will die with honer if/when they die on the mission also explaining how to get those BLU bastards Back to base with the following: 2 pints of sour cream, a light bulb, a slice of cake, and two metric tons of T.N.T. The rest of the RED's all used to the (not so)extravagant plans of the Soldier that ninety-five percent Of the time didn't work just rolled with it to see were it went. "Umm how are we getting BLU back? Cuz I am clean out of idea's" the Scout Said with frown. "Mmmmhp mmmph mmph? Speak up maggot I can't here you." The Soldier snarled at the Pyro who gave the Soldier a blank stare and then gave him a bare hug, giggling and mumbling as he hugged Soldier. "Get off me you crazy hippie!" Soldier yelled as he tried to get out of the bare hug that Pyro had him in, "Pyro darlin' why don't you go try and find Sniper and see if he can track the BLU team? Mmmph" the Pyro's reply to the RED Engineer as he/she/it left to find the RED Sniper. "Thank's Engi" the Soldier mumbled," y'all got to stop yell'n at Pyro like that she has feelings that you hurt all the time Solly, just don't hurt his feelings all right pardoner?" Engineer said as he tinkered with a mini sentry.

Hey all dusty pyro again! If this gets any good reviews then I might just finish this thing. :P


End file.
